typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley Stormwind/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Attacks Valley's own style changes here and there depending on approach and choice of armament. Unarmed, Valley has shown proficient skill in hand-to-hand combat, having taken to martial arts as acquired from her former superior Radee Kazor. Adapting from Taekwondo and Jeet Kune Do, she can match scores of opponents and is notable for using kicks, most prominently presented in her years with Thyone. Valley is actually rather spry and athletic, a capable freerunner and jumper able to keep up with the likes of Keno, attributed to her T'xerian side. Despite this, she tends to prefer running at more conventional running speeds and display her surprising strength through such acts as crushing blows through axe kicks and slinging around cannons for weapons. Signature moves Hell Hammer Valley rushes in at her enemy with a barrage of mid-power kicks ending with a knee to the gut. She then outstretches and clenches her hands together, summoning an inner strength that surges into them. She stabs the power into her foe, taking them down and breaking their spirit. Heaven Impact Valley runs in at her enemy, valiantly dodging any attack thrown at her, leaping up at them. She knees them in the face at full force, then outstretching and clenching her hands together, drawing forth a fighting spirit into them, smashing it into their face and putting even the most proud of warriors to shame. Gunmanship Valley has long, close history with a variety of firearms at her disposal. Her favoured manner of engaging conflict deals with a Zwei magnum in her left hand and a one-handed sword in right, displaying long-range gunslinging, close-range swordsmanship and gun kata effectively on various opponents. Additionally, Valley will also fight akimbo with two Zwei magnums whenever she sees fit, to similar effect. Midnight A gift from Keno, in response to Valley's observing Mark's magnums, the Midnight is single large magnum-type handgun with bullet of 10-round capacity doubled 5-over-5, coloured black with a cool blue reflection, blood crimson trim and a gold stripe down the top-middle, adorned with a gold TC logo on the side. After receiving this gun, it becomes Valley's main sidearm in her gun/sword combo, making use of specialized ammunition options also crafted by Keno: Whisper, Desolation, Dirge, HVAP, and Spiral. Signature moves Great Magnum A basic charge burst from her magnum able to grind through almost anything ahead for about 16.5 meters. Can unleash a force that can push away lighter objects and sometimes people. Stellar Magnum Modified Great Magnum into an aerial attack that's fired down with an increased foce along with increased speed. Upon being fired it can be repeated three times in mid-air before landing. Captain's Calibur (Magnum Ver.) A repeated gun-kata assault with Valley running and gunning up-close and personal with swift speed and rage in her eyes; a move that can't be stopped unless her foe can block with precision, is fast on their feet or has dense armour. To knock the enemy off-balance even more she shouts "ORA" over and over in rapid succession until her foe is weakened to the point of which she ends the move with a heavy side kick. Kanakamaya Valley also owns personal sword named Kanakamaya (also known as the Golden Rose), a one-handed saber-type weapon with a gold blade and scarlet red adornments. She will sometimes use both a gun and Kanakamaya at the same time if seen fit. Signature moves Captain's Calibur A rushing sword attack with Valley slicing away with swift speed and rage in her eyes; a move that can't be stopped unless her foe can block with precision, is fast on their feet or has dense armour. To knock the enemy off-balance even more she shouts "MUDA" over and over in rapid succession until her foe is weakened to the point of which she ends the move with a heavy side kick. 'Zweilander' Having taken up the principles and recognition as a Zweilander assassin during war on Tren Mal, Valley has reached master levels in use of the Zwei-Zen branch: utilizing aura all around the being to draw it in, energize it, then ignite it into a shift, push or scathing motion; and Valley is very capable of using Aura from anything around her. She primarily channels aura through pistols, making her a practitioner of the Zwei-Zen sub-style Zaidetism, intended to give Zwei-Zen an option to use long-range weaponry; Valley dual-wields two Zwei magnums in this mode. Valley may occasionally invoke her Zwei-Zen use of aura in the form of greatly increased dashing, often absurdly used casually with a costume swap to a red coat and visor shades, but normally she prefers not to divulge her Zweilander nature. Signature moves The following involve use of her Zwei aura but are not limited to her magnums. Great Magnum/Stellar Magnum See above. Wake of the End Invoking the power of Zwei-Zen, she runs faster than the speed of sound, creating an echo after-image of herself about 2 to 5 seconds behind her. She speeds off maneuever her body around her target, landing behind them with the echo impacting her enemy sending them reeling or even flying toward her. She then draws her blade cleaving them in twine or mortally wounding them with a vertical or diagonal downward slash. Axe Driver/Paradise Lost/Queen's Saber Zwei invocation with Valley dashing at her foe slicing with a broad horizontal slash, knocking them into the air. At this point the second phase of the move can take one of three forms: *'Axe Driver '- With the enemy in mid-air, she then rushes under them, Valley leaps up then upward-spinkicks them in the lower back. She then lets them fall with her flipping into a deadly axe heel kick driving them into the ground with incredible force and pressure. *'Paradise Lost' - Upon kicking the foe into the air, she draws her gun firing a shot at them then dashing to different spots, keeping them suspended with the shots of which she then leaps up over the foe, drawing her blade, stabbing it into them, adding her weight and momentum to fall to the ground, anchoring them into it upon landing. *'Queen's' Saber - Upon knocking the foe into the air, she focuses her aura into the blade, pointing it at the suspended foe making it fire off, impaling them. She then turns around, slamming the blade into the ground opposite the falling point with horrific force. Cross Guard Gladiator A combination of her Zwei and Captain adornments and a fusion of gunmanship and close combat, the Cross Guard is a heightened offensive force and only used in some higher situations: Valley takes up a semi-armoured set up with modded grieves for hyper speed accented by certain abilities. She is mainly armed with cross cannons able to be used efficiently even at top speeds. They are lightweight but durable and able to be used effectively as tonfa with them being the base. Even the shades are modded to give Valley a full perimeter of what is going around her, paired with distinguishing allies from enemies. Valley uses an unconventional run-n'-gun type of fighting style in this mode. Charging style focuses more on rush attacks and hands-on strikes and if necessary, up-close and personal gun attacks. The crosses are made of material able to repel explosions to a certain extent. The cannons on the gun tonfa pack the punch of a pair of shotguns and throw out the blast of a grenade. Valley herself is most likely in a serious brutal state-of-mind, nearly a berserk state due to the armour working off of her Zwei aura, resulting in - literally - hot blood; she still retains her mentality and can still distinguish friend from foe. The aura burn causes a unique physical reaction: glowing eyes. As a plant Valley is largely unaware of her nature as at least half a Shokujou (Plant), but the most clear trait is her timelessness, having ceased aging at around her mid-twenties. She holds latent regeneration abilities, only used inadvertently in special cases (i.e., when badly wounded in serious moments, pushed by strength of will). She can hold, draw in and expel immense amounts of energy only heightened by her aura control. Such energy can defy physics and conversation of mass, and can take various forms determined by will of the user - usually physical extensions of the body. The most jarring iteration of her innate nature is its manifest as the Angel Silhouette - a dangerously powerful celestial agent comprised of a second-skin sort of armour, a glowing silvery blue with four ethereal wings, and armed primarily with an intricate blade from one arm, and an Angel Arm cannon from the other.